Su primer beso
by Bluueeyes
Summary: Ron y Hermione se embarcan en la búsqueda de la Cámara de los secretos y destruír el horrocrux. Basada en la escena del beso de la película. one-shot


Hola, lectores.

Haciéndole honor a mi obsesión por la escritura y por esta adorable pareja canon, escribí esta cosa durante uno de mis tantos desvelos. ¡Es qué tenía que escribirlo! Así que aquí está. Léanlo y yo soy feliz.

Me tomé la libertad de agregar un par de cosillas, para rellenar espacios. Lo que me pareció algo confuso fue como llegaron a la Cámara de los secretos, porque no fueron por los baños... en fin. Esta es mi versión.

_Por cierto, los personajes y lugares involucrados pertenecen a la célebre pluma de Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Los créditos para Warner Bros, por supuesto. _

* * *

><p><strong>Su primer beso<strong>

Dejaron a Harry atrás rápidamente.

Se movieron con dificultad entre los escombros de lo que antes parecía haber sido una escalera; los escalones estaban desnivelados, quebrados y agrietados; por lo que se podía ver perfectamente la planta inferior a través de ellos, revelando únicamente más destrucción.

Hermione evitó mirar hacia abajo y en el intento tropezó torpemente con una mesa, o lo que quedaba de ella. Se tambaleó y antes de que sus rodillas impactaran en el suelo, sintió como el fuerte agarre de Ron la mantuvo en pie. Alzó la vista y se encontró con la cara pecosa muy cerca de la suya.

Se ruborizaron.

Las paredes retumbaron con más fuerza y del techo cayó un espeso polvillo, nublándoles la vista por un par de segundos. Un poderoso estruendo los hizo estremecerse, y al momento un trozo de la pared contigua salió disparado en todas direcciones.

—¡Atrás!— gritó Ron empujando a Hermione, mientras más pedazos de la pared se desprendían. Ella chilló del puro susto.

En ese momento, varios estudiantes hicieron su aparición dando la vuelta por la esquina que estaba más cerca, corriendo desesperados y gritando _"ya están aquí" "ya están aquí"._

Se confundieron en el revoltijo de uniformes, de alaridos incoherentes y palabrotas heroicas que profesaban algunos empuñando su varita en cualquier dirección. _"¡Ya están aquí!" "¡Tenemos que luchar!"_

—¡Ron!— chilló Hermione, histérica por la situación. Su mente se había quedado en blanco.

Nuevamente aquel abrazo protector la rodeó.

—¡Vamos!— gritó Ron para hacerse escuchar. Deshizo el abrazo, pero la tomó de la mano fuertemente y la jaló para que avanzara detrás de él, a través de los nuevos escombros que había dejado otra pared, recién derrumbada.

Se hicieron paso entre la muchedumbre, esquivando obstáculos y lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra para hacer la tarea más fácil.

Pronto el estruendoso bullicio quedó atrás, percibiéndose únicamente ligeros temblores y ecos, como si pertenecieran a otra dimensión.

Bajaron incontables escaleras a la velocidad de un rayo. Rodearon y cruzaron vacíos y silenciosos corredores que parecían estar así hacía siglos.

Finalmente, ya exhaustos, aminoraron la marcha.

—¿Dónde estamos?— preguntó Hermione con voz temerosa, escrutando vivazmente el lugar; el suelo y las paredes de piedra estaban húmedas, y por las orillas corrían hilos de agua que seguían indefinidamente por el estrecho camino por el que iban. Miró al techo; lleno de musgo e hilachas pastosas parecidas a algas, se ramificaban y caían por sobre sus cabezas.

—Muy por debajo del lago— susurró Ron.

—Sí, sí. Me lo suponía, pero ¿no era que la entrada a la Cámara estaba en el baño de las chicas…?

Ron asintió en silencio. —Esta entrada quedó descubierta en segundo, cuando Harry entró a la Cámara y salvó a Ginny. Yo estaba atrapado con el profesor Lockhart y tú… petrificada— hizo una mueca ante el recuerdo. —Muy pocos sabemos de su existencia. De hecho, solo el profesor Dumbledore, Harry y yo— sonrió débilmente.

—Y ahora tú— agregó, fijando su mirada al final del corredor. Hermione lo imitó y abrió mucho los ojos, impresionada e intimidada; un gran armazón circular sobresalía de entre la roca, revelándose como la entrada por la cual tenían que pasar. Desde uno de sus extremos nacían serpientes talladas en relieve, pero que parecían tan reales que Hermione se estremeció. Impulsivamente apretó su mano a la de Ron, dándose cuenta recién de que habían estado tomados de la mano durante todo el camino.

Se ruborizaron de nuevo.

Ron la soltó sutilmente y se acercó lentamente a la estructura. La observó detenidamente, pensando y tratando de acordarse de cómo Harry le había ordenado al relicario abrirse, mientras Hermione aguardaba a un par de pasos más atrás.

Ron se acercó un poco más. —_Ábrete— _dijo, recordando al fin las extrañas palabras pronunciadas por su amigo. —_Ábrete ahora._

La puerta emitió un chirrido y las serpientes comenzaron a moverse para cumplir la orden pronunciada por Ron. Él sin siquiera saber qué es lo que había dicho exactamente, pero seguro eso importaba.

Satisfecho, se volvió a Hermione, que contemplaba azorada la escena.

—Harry me habló en parsel— comentó con suficiencia. —¿Lo sabías?

—No, claro que no— respondió Hermione, un poco contrariada.

La puerta chirrió de nuevo y se abrió lentamente, enseñándoles la entrada; como una gigantesca tubería.

—Vamos— alentó Ron a que avanzaran.

Se colaron rápidamente por el túnel; era horriblemente húmedo, mohoso y frío, como una alcantarilla. Se sentía una brisa helada que les puso los pelos de punta y un asqueroso olor invadió sus fosas nasales al internarse de lleno en aquel lúgubre pasadizo.

—Joder, esto huele asqueroso— escupió Ron tapándose la nariz con una mano. Hermione lo imitó sin decir nada. Estaba demasiado estupefacta como para regañarlo por su vocabulario.

No se había imaginado jamás que el lugar sería así. Miraba con aprensión las cóncavas paredes que los rodeaban; parecían que se los iban a tragar en cualquier momento. Realmente era como caminar a través de cañerías, a no ser por las rejillas que atravesaban el suelo lleno de barro, intentando de ventilar el poco aire que circulaba, en vano.

Y pensar que por donde mismo caminaban se había desplazado el letal basilisco, ese que con tan solo mirarla la había petrificado, pero eso ya era cosa de años. Cinco, para ser exactos, así que no debían de encontrarse más que con huesos, y efectivamente, cuando divisaron la apertura del ducto un par de metros más allá, también pudieron ver sin problemas los esqueléticos restos de algo que una vez fue una de las criatura más monstruosas que pisó Hogwarts.

La sala en la que ahora se estaban encerraba un temible esplendor. Era como un templo con enormes pilares decorados exclusivamente con serpientes.

Hermione tragó saliva. Definitivamente ya no le gustaban ni en lo más mínimo esos reptiles.

Nuevamente vio como Ron tomaba la delantera, acercándose a los restos de la criatura. Su corazón, que de por sí ya latía aprisa, dio un vuelco terrible cuando vio como el pelirrojo arrancaba con pericia uno de los colmillos del cráneo. Sin querer seguir mirando, atinó a sacar la valiosa copa de Hufflepuff de su bolsito de cuentas.

Otro pedazo del alma de Voldemort se destruiría esta noche.

—Hazlo tú— le dijo Ron con voz decidida, tendiéndole el colmillo.

—No puedo— rebatió. Se sentía incapaz de hacerlo.

—Sí que puedes— replicó Ron rápidamente haciendo que sostenga el asqueroso diente. Hermione lo agarró mecánicamente y él se hizo con la copa.

Se dirigieron al centro del enorme lugar, frente a la enorme estatua de Salazar Slytherin que ahí se alzaba; parecía que los miraba de forma acusadora.

Ron se puso en cuclillas y dejó la resplandeciente reliquia en el suelo. Miró a Hermione con ansiedad. Ahora era su turno.

Ella asintió levemente e imitó su postura. Sentía que el corazón le iba a explotar de toda la ansiedad que sentía.

Ahí estaba la copa, invitándola a todo menos a destruirla, pero eso era exactamente lo que haría ¿y las consecuencias? ¿cuáles serían las consecuencias?

Hermione ya no se podía plantear pensar en eso. Había que hacerlo. Tenía que hacerlo, pase lo que pase, cueste lo que cueste, y la ansiosa mirada de Ron sobre ella se lo confirmaba.

Su pecho subía y bajaba. Estaba aterrada. Miró a Ron, y en su mirada vio ese destello de luz y confianza que necesitaba.

"_Sí que puedes"_

Asintió en silencio. Alzó su mano y con ella el colmillo y apuntó. Al siguiente segundo ya se lo había clavado y al otro, un estruendoso grito desgarró sus oídos confirmando lo que más ansiaban y temían a la vez; el horrocrux había sido destruido, y aquel pedazo del alma de Voldemort no se marcharía sin antes hacerse notar.

Una poderosa ráfaga golpeó sus rostros y alborotó sus cabellos y los obligó a mantener sus ojos abiertos, y totalmente aterrados comprobaron que aquello no era lo único que desataba aquel ruido ensordecedor; pues una enrome masa de agua salida de quien sabe donde salía disparada en su dirección. A por ellos, en contra de ellos… el horrocrux cobraría su venganza.

De un salto se pusieron de pie para intentar huir de lo imposible. Retrocedieron torpemente mientras que la masa de agua se les acercaba más y más, adquiriendo el color de las sombras, la forma del despreciable rostro del Innombrable. De esta no se iban a salvar.

Entrelazaron sus manos al último momento, sintiendo ya como el agua se los devoraba, como el frió de la muerte se apoderaba de sus cuerpos.

Ese era el fin, y sintiendo los dedos del otro entrelazados a los suyos, desearon haberse dicho tantas cosas, pero ya no tenían tiempo y sin dudas, habían desperdiciado demasiado. Habían sido… unos idiotas.

Horrorizados, sintieron como el agua caía sobre ellos, empapándolos de pies a cabeza, pegando todas sus ropas a sus cuerpos, poniéndoles los pelos de punta. Estaba helada. Muy Helada.

Nada más.

Ron y Hermione se quedaron de piedra. Con la boca abierta a más no poder. Espantados, terriblemente aterrorizados. La adrenalina corría desquiciada por sus venas; sus corazones latían a una velocidad vertiginosa y sus respiraciones eran un caos, sus músculos tensos.

Silencio.

Literalmente sus vidas habían pasado frente a ellos durante ese par de segundos en los que pudieron perfectamente haber muerto.

Sabían que el horrocrux pudo haber reaccionado y atacado de cualquier otra forma, pero eso había sido todo. Solo estaban completamente mojados. Parecía ridículo, pero no lo era.

Mejor tomárselo como un llamado de atención del que no se olvidarían fácilmente. Quizás a cuantas cosas más tendrían que enfrentarse esa noche, ¿y seguirían sin hacer nada? No podían seguir haciendo oídos sordos a lo que les pasaba, a lo que habían estado jugando cómplice, pero silenciosamente. No podían y tampoco querían seguir postergándose durante más tiempo… porque esa noche todo podía pasar. Había una guerra que luchar.

Se miraron de reojo, advirtiendo todo sobre el otro, comprendiéndose sin decir nada. La tensión había llegado a su punto máximo y necesitaba ser liberada. Lo necesitaban. Ya no lo soportaban. No podían esperar más.

Se miraron de nuevo, pero esta vez directo a los ojos, y solo les bastó ver esa chispa encenderse al chocar sus miradas que confirmaba lo imparable y lo irrefutable de la situación, que pensaban exactamente en lo mismo…

Así que sin poder aguantarlo ni un segundo más se lanzaron a los brazos del otro con desenfreno, juntando sus labios en un beso desesperado, lleno de pasión descubierta y tensiones que se deshacían con cada movimiento, con cada roce de sus labios, de sus bocas, haciendo estallar sus almas en un frenesí enloquecedor que arrasaba con lo terrible del momento, dejando a un lado la guerra y lo que se avecinaba, sellando por fin el pacto de sus ocultos, pero tan evidentes sentimientos, vociferando todo lo que sentían hacía años.

Tantas cosas morían, padecían y afloraban en aquel beso.

Ron se separó de ella lentamente. Hermione tardó un poco en reaccionar. Su respiración era agitada y un electrizante hormigueo recorría todo su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la expectante mirada de Ron. Primero lo miró seriamente, queriendo asimilar todo el lío de emociones que se habían desatado en su interior, pero no había ningún pensamiento que definiera y se adaptara a tal y como se sentía en ese momento; de maravilla y aliviada, porque por fin había pasado lo que tarde o temprano tenía que pasar, y sin poder evitarlo soltó una risita y Ron, su ahora oficial más-que-amigo, la imitó, también aliviado y todo lo demás.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias...<strong>


End file.
